Dae's Mother
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: Because the creeper just doesn't get enough love. Rated T for Traumatizing! [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **_Yes, yes, we all know I don't own anything used in this fanfic._

* * *

><p>Dae looked on as the three resurrected warriors, Roxane, Cassandra, and Hysteria, fought the rebel warriors. He smirked as he watched Cassandra cut the legs out from many of them and began to laugh maniacally as all three grew ever closer to awakening.<p>

As he was watching the chaos below, Rubel walked up behind him. Stopping short, he listened to Dae laughing before shaking his head.

_And fans everywhere say **I'm** the creepy__ one. _He thought in sorrow. After all, it wasn't **his **fault that his side had sent him to be a spy in this Organization, and it wasn't **his** fault that he had to act like a creepy stalker around Clare. That was all an image to make him seem more like a member of the Organization instead of a spy.

Suddenly, as Cassandra regained her memories of how she died, and Dae began to shout "Yes! Kill her and take your rightful place as the strongest warrior at my side!" in a poorly done Palpatine imitation, an elderly woman's voice cracked through the air like a whip behind them:

**"DAVE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG MAN?" **

Dae froze in horror, then very slowly turned the normal side of his face around to behold a terror beyond any Awakened Being, Warrior, Yoma, and even Godzilla:

His Mother.

She stood there, in a white dress, her hair in hideous curls, and the look of an angry bull about to charge on her face. Dae gave a very nervous smile while Rubel looked on in shock.

How could Dae's mother still be alive? After all, Dae was the one who created all the Warriors of the Organization, and since the plot never gives a specific timeline except for the seven years time skip, how could she look not a day over forty while all the men should be either sixty and older?

"O-oh, H-hello mama" Dae stuttered. His mother however wasn't pleased with the greeting, let alone her son's attitude.

"**WHAT **have I told you about messing with the dead? You **BETTER **have a good explanation about this young man or you are **GROUNDED!**"

Rubel looked on in nothing short of pure shock. Dae, grounded? His mother, ALIVE? Oh, the fans were going to have a ball about this!

"Um, excuse me, but may I ask you a question? You are Dae's mother correct? The only implication we get is from Dae's perspective, so there's really no possible way I'd know for sure without proof."

Dae's mother looked at Rubel as though he were one of Dae's old school friends and said:

"Yes, I'm Dave's mother. Are you a friend of his? Dave was **ALWAYS **picking up dead things and messing with them as a child, and I was afraid it would affect his social life. Heaven knows why he does it, though I know that's why he's never had a Girlfriend in his life."

"**MOM!"** Dae shouted in horror. "That's personal! And Rubel doesn't need to know anyway, he's a spy!"

Rubel started choking even more at that. I say even more because he started choking on his own laughter at the fact that Dae's real name was Dave and he never had a Girlfriend.

Dae glared at Rubel and said, "What, you didn't know that we all know Rubel? Oh come ON! How can we NOT now that you're a spy? You're too happy, too creepy, and are always popping up at the strangest times."

Rubel turned blue since he couldn't breathe, and fell of the cliff, landing in a heap on the ground. Dae's mother stared at Rubel's prone body for a minute, then turned back to Dae.

"Now Davy, I want you in bed by 9:00 and be sure to brush your teeth and wear clean underwear. Oh and no sleeping with your socks on!"

**"MOM, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NICKNAME!" **Dae yelled in horror at the fact that now fans everywhere knew the one thing he hated the most, turning around all the way to look at his mother.

Upon seeing Dae's face, or what remains of it anyway, Dae's mother blanched. Guess the saying "With a face only a mother could love" doesn't apply to Dae.

"Oh Davy, I TOLD you that if you didn't take care of yourself then something bad would happen! That's why you got kicked out of that club called The Dark Brotherhood you were part of!"

* * *

><p>While this was all going on, the Warriors fighting had long stopped and were watching the exchange between Dae and his Mother.<p>

"Heeeey" Hysteria said, causing Miria to look at her. "I know that man!" Suddenly she began grow VERY angry.

**"HEY, THAT'S THE PERVERT THAT KEEPS FORMER NUMBER ONES' BODIES IN HIS BEDROOM!"**

Before Miria, who was shocked and sickened at hearing the truth, could react, a man suddenly ran past them, only to stop and look at them all.

"He's not a Pervert, he just wants his Turbo-Man doll!"

All the Warriors, including the three resurrected ones, stared at Arnold Schwarzenegger for a long time, until he suddenly spoke up again:

"OH, I got to go! I have a manly man's arm-wrestling match with Chuck N. in 15 minutes! However..." At this he pulled out a pair of dark sunshades and put them on.

"I'll be back."

And with that, he was suddenly in a Turbo-Man suit, activated the small jets, and flew off.

Miria and all the Warriors stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Miria slowly turned to the three resurrected warriors and asked:

"So, do you want to team up again the Organization and get revenge against Dae?"

The three warriors looked at each other for a moment, long forgetting that they were supposed to awaken at this part, and at the same time said **"YES!"**

And so the Warriors rebelled against the Organization, though it was really awkward when Dae's mother helped them burn the building to the ground, with some of the top brass still inside, but it was an overall success either way.

As for Dae? He got grounded once his Mother found out that he kept the bodies of the former number ones in his bedroom.

Needless to say, he's been grounded for a **LONG **time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Ooookay, this is possible one of the strangest fanfics I've wrote ever. Scary thing is I got this idea an hour ago while heating up a piece of Pizza for breakfast. Pizza does wonders for the brain!_

_Wow, five movie references and a game reference all in the same fanfic? I must be improving! I hope **someone** enjoys this little bit of Insanity that I made. Credit to **RoaringLeo**_, _my younger brother, for some ideas used in this fanfic. And if you like Darkstalkers, I recommend reading his first fanfic, Bleeding Darkness._

_Merry Christmas, when it comes around and please Review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Scene<strong>

Upon seeing the Author's Notes up above, all the Warriors of the new Generation, and many from the old all lined up and started singing:

"Ahh, Pizza pizza!"

While Ophelia led the dance and singing.

Miria, the other Ghosts of Pieta, Teresa of the Faint Smile, Irene the Quicksword, Clarice, Miata, all the warriors who died at Pieta, Priscilla, Raki, Isley, and Zaki, who was still a Yoma, looked on in shock and horror.

Shaking their heads, they all slowly started to walk away. Except Zaki. Raki, being the older, cooler guy that he is, beheaded him in one swift blow, which just goes to show how much he knows about brotherly love.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
